


Only Us

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Clubbing, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go for a night out together and Niall decides to flirt with someone else. What he didn't consider was how his boyfriends were extremely possessive and jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us

"Good morning my handsome boyfriend." Harry said quietly in Niall's ear waking him up from his long night sleep.

"It's your birthday!" Liam said sitting next to him on their shared bed. He slowly decended his head and gave Niall a deep passionate kiss. "That was just one part of your twenty three kisses. For every year you were born, kisses should be given, because I'm so damn happy to be with you everyday."

"Does that mean I will have more than twenty three kisses from each of you." Niall asked

"You already get more kisses on a regular day. Now come down stairs lover boy we prepared you breakfast." Louis said hopping on the bed and kissing Niall quickly on the lips.

 

"I hope it's better then the pancakes you prepared on Harry's birthday." Said Niall cheekily. Louis release a low growl at the jab his boyfriend gave him, but cheered up when Zayn whispered in his ear that everything he does is done greatly. 

"Now come one birthday boy we all cooked this one together so no possibility of food poisoning." Said Zayn dragging Niall out of bed and gave him his morning kiss afterwards.

"I love when you guys treat me like a prince."

"Since today is a special day we will honestly let you say how feel without judgement."Louis started with a wink. "But you are one of the most important person in my life and you deserve to be treated like royalty and today we will serve you just like it."

"You guys make me the most happiest man on earth, each and every day you give me so much."

"If we don't stop complementing each other on our duty as boyfriends, breakfast will get could and we don't want to eat cold waffles now do we." Harry said already walking out of the room.

"I'm coming curly don't worry." Niall said with a smile fulfilling a pair of boxer briefs over his naked flesh, much to Louis dismay since he release a small groan of annoyance, and swarmed downstair in a hurry now smelling the delicious fruits and pastries Harry and Louis must have prepared to accompany the waffles.

\-----  
Sitting around the table the boys were trying to figure out what club they should go tonight to celebrate Niall's birthday.

"I honestly don't care were we go. If I have my four boyfriends by my side paying attention to me and grinding sensually  on me, I'll be pleased." Louis said.

"I want to go somewhere fun. Maybe a gay club. 'The Back Lounge' was a great experience last time we went there." Harry said

"I remember that one. Great music and sexy people all around us. Drinks in my hand with my boys next to m. I'll be happy to go there." Liam said

"I do recall that one too. There was that cute bartender that offered me free drinks." Niall said happily.

"Hold your horses there Irish. You belong to us. Don't go flirting with anyone else tonight. It's our time to cherish you and make you feel important. I don't want some random block approaching something he can't have. With our hickeys on your neck and our bodies next to yours, for the evening, you will forget that another human being even exists out of our tight circle."

"I like how possessive you get Louis. Makes me hard in a heartbeat." 

"Keep that boner away from me. The fun only comes after the clubbing. Don't want to get freaky at eleven a.m. now do we." Zayn said giving Niall a pec on the cheek while taking his plate with the rest of the boys' and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Okay so it's decided we're going clubbing tonight for our lucky leprechaun." Liam said while helping Zayn scrub down the counters and arranged the displaced ingredients back to their original places.

"It's present time now right?" Niall asked hopefully with a gleam in his eyes proving to he was truly happy.

"It is!" Zayn said" We have everything hidden somewhere in the house so go sit down on the couch and wait for us to arrive. Eyes closed, okay?" 

"Certainly." Niall replied quickly walking to the living room with a skip in his step.

The boys went to their hiding spots and retrieved their gift for Niall. They each decided to offer Niall personal gift and one big shared one for the end.

Louis being the cheeky lad he is decided to give Niall sex toys and lube 'for their upcoming activities' as he put it.

Harry gave Niall journals and guitar picks since he knew that his boyfriend was always writing new songs and playing that guitar he loved so much.

Liam gave Niall some new golf clubs. Since he wasn't the fan like Harry and Niall were at this sport he decided to add a sweatshirt with the gift to see Niall use something that Liam would be seeing him wear when he's around. Niall was so sexy in his boyfriends clothes and being a sweatshirt given by one of his boys he would surely were it a lot.

Finally, Zayn gave Niall a new pair of Rayband  glasses, since he always seems to brake or loose his other pairs, and a new pair of Nike running shoes.

For a late lunch they decided to go eat out at a nice restaurant. Since it was in unlikely time for dinner or for lunch the boys were spotted minimally by fans. They reserved a place at their usual circular booth hidden from the public since it was tucked in the corner of the restaurant and proceeded to eat a great meal.

"One of these days I'm going to come here alone and be saddened by the way I can't shared my food-

"You mean steal food"

\- with my boyfriends. I never eat here and happened to realized what I ordered happens to be at the other side of the table." Said Niall

"If it stays like this, we will never have to come here alone." Liam said finishing the last bite of the cheesecake they ordered.

 

\-----

 

" It's been three hours already since we came here. I think it's time we head back home make ourselves sexy and get ready to go dancing." Zayn said

"I'll be putting on my skinny jeans and a printed top so you guys will have to put an extra effort to get me naked tonight." Harry said

"I do recall, each time ending with you sprawled on the bed ready to be taken from behind. If I'm not mistaken, which I think I'm not, you are the one most desperate to get naked first." Louis said to Harry giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Babe, anything you wear will be perfect." Liam said to Harry encouraging him to wear what he wants.

"To be honest, I won't be thinking properly in the next few hours with you handsome men wearing hot get ups. I won't be keeping my hands off of you boys, so any clothes that will stop me from touching your sinful bodies will be a nuisance to me." Liam said

 

"You speak big talk mister, let's see if you can actually do anything in a few hours." Louis said cheekily squeezing Liam's cock in his jeans.

"You're just a tease. You know I can work your body like magic. The sounds you make when I pleasure you are anything but good sounds." Liam said

"You understand me so much babe. Let's just get ready and go take out Irishman dancing." Louis said happily kissing Liam quickly and dragging a dressed Niall out of the room for pre drinks.

 

A little tipsy and dressed for the occasion the boys called a car to drive them to their destination. They all knew they were going to drink alcohol tonight so they didn't want to restrict each other by using a designated driver.

Arrived at the club they filled at the end of the line and waited patiently. Since it was the begging of September the weather was cooler at nights so they huddled closely to keep warm.

"I say we check out sweaters and coat inside and get drink immediately." Liam said 

"Go grinding on the dance floor with the four most attractive boys in the club. Make everyone jealous." Harry said wrapping his arms around Niall

"Sounds like a nice night." Niall turned in Harry's arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You taste like the chocolate we ate for dessert. Sweet and rich." Harry said kissing Niall again.

"Don't hog him Harry. I want kisses too." Zayn said approaching the pair embarrassed in each others arms to pull Niall in a kiss slowly. 

"Umm, that's what I like about you boys." Niall said happily "You all get possessive and jealous between each other for attention when you know all love you equality."

"It's just that you have this quality about you that makes us want to keep you to ourselves." Liam said

"It's not our fault we want people knowing you are ours. You are such a catch that we just want to show you off to everyone." Louis said

"Guys the lines moving. We're almost in front this has to stop you're making me blush."

"Those pink cheeks are sexy too. Can't escape you beauty Niall." Louis said to his boyfriend.

They entered the club quickly after that. True to their word the boys went to the bar to order drinks opening a tab to accumulate their purchases of the night. With a drink finished and a new one in hand the group escaped to the dance floor.

They were in between sweaty bodies dancing to the up beat music. Together, in each other's presences, they couldn't stop the smiles from erupting on their faces. 

Niall danced in between Harry and Louis with Zayn and Liam dancing close to them. The quickly moves around each other to the strong bass vibrating in their bodies. They moved front to backs and dicks to ass. Lovingly enjoying the feeling of their bodies together for more than an hour.

Thirsty, Niall retreated to the bar to buy another round of drinks, but the boys continued dancing together. 

Time passed and the boys still missed one fifth of their group. The boyfriends started to get suspicious. Maybe Niall got sick and decided to go outside for some air or needed to pee so decided to escape to the bathroom. What worried them most was that the group couldn't see their Irish angel over the crowded club.

"I'll go see in the back if he went for some air, Harry and Louis go see in the bathroom and Zayn you go see if he is still at the bar." Liam ordered "We'll all join Zayn afterwards if we don't find Niall in our designated areas."

The others agreed quickly and the four men ventured to find their boyfriend.

Louis and Harry quickly cheeked in the bathroom calling out Niall's name but no one answered. So the decided to join Zayn near the bar since obviously Niall wasn't the one participating in the sexual activities they heard through the bathroom stall.

They bumped into Liam walking to Zayn. Liam announced that he didn't find Niall either so they all walked closely together at the bar to try to find the missing piece of their group. 

A few minutes later, walking through the crowded dance floor, they all joined Zayn near the bar.

The noticed the Bradford boy glaring at the bar angrily unmoving and approached him. 

"Hey babe found anything." Liam asked curiously in Zayn's ear caressing his side seeing the anger in his boyfriends stand.

Zayn pointed quickly at the bar and release an angered huff. 

"It's been fifteen minutes since I've been stuck here just watching since I didn't want to go to him without you guys." Zayn said.

The boys looked at the bar where Zayn pointed and saw Niall talking to a buff guy. The were obviously flirting with the position their bodies were in. The mystery man and their boyfriends were facing each other seemingly in a deep conversation. They saw Niall laugh at something the blue eyed brunette said and that snapped something in each of them.

"Niall can only laugh at our jokes. No other fucking dimwit that he found at a club. Who the hell he thinks he is just flirting with our man like that." Louis said angrily.

"We need to go get him quickly I'm not about to loose him to a cunt fucking dumbass." Liam said

"Hey calm down boys I've got an idea." Zayn said sternly " That's why I didn't want to approach him without you guys. Here's the plan if your up for it..."

\-----

Liam approached the bar behind Niall without him seeing. 

He checked his boyfriend and the other guys from the corner of his eye, judging the situation.

"So that brings me to ask if you want a drink sunshine." Liam heard the random block saying

"I wouldn't mind a drink handsome. Anything strong is my favorite." Niall replied

"Well let me get you something. If you are here, single ordering a strong drink, does that mean you wouldn't mind spending time with me."

"I'm in no hurry, I don't need to leave so soon don't worry . Your  cute and I like cute boys." This sentence releasing from Niall's mouth made his furious. 

This boy is mine, he will be forever and I will not stand here and do nothing while he flirts with some random dickhead. Liam though

He nodded to his other boyfriends dancing close to seem like they weren't busy spying. Harry and Zayn went to get their coats and called a driver to bring them home, while Liam and Louis started to converse at the bar making sure their blond boyfriend could hear.

"Oh my god Liam did you see that hot blond that was dancing with you a few hours ago." Louis said "He seemed so into you I don't know where he disappeared to."

"He was sexy alright. That accent and fit body made me want to ravish him all night." Liam continued his and Louis' little planed scene to get Niall's attention.

"I guess he knew he couldn't take your monster cock." Louis said cheekily

"Or he wasn't interested by my looks. Didn't find me attractive enough to be seen with me in public with." Liam said faking sadness. This seemed to get Niall's attention who was still talking to his friend. 

"Life's to short to wait for someone like that. I guess we should go home and forget about that blond all together." Niall released a small growl, it seemed listening to the conversation still flowing between his two boyfriends.

"If we were in a relationship I hope he would have know how possessive and jealous his boyfriends are." This comment made Niall freeze up. He now knew were Liam and Louis were going with this. They plan to teach him a lesson one step at a time and this first one: Revealing he had made a mistake. 

"We will never know will we. After all we won't be seeing him again tonight." Louis said eyes piercing in Niall's head knowing their boyfriend was giving them attention now.

"Will you guys shut up with your relationship problems. Who the fuck cares if you had a boy but didn't nail him. I don't and I'm sure Niall doesn't too. So could you please go somewhere else to complain." Mystery man snapped

"Oh is this not a public place. Can't I not express my feeling towards a fellow citizen." Louis said angrily snapping back at the man.

"Now who is this cutie. Didn't see you around here tonight." Liam continued his oblivious act addressing Niall. He knew Niall was nervous with the look in his eye. Niall knew he screwed up and was going to get punished.

"Will you back off I was kind of in the middle of something here and you're ruining the moment for us." Mystery man said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jake." Niall said worriedly watching the next move his muscular boyfriend will do.

"Yeah, I don't think flirting with my boyfriend on his birthday when we took him out is a good idea." Louis said"Don't you think so Niall?"

"I-I-I'm sorry Liam, Louis. I'm sorry- so sorry." Niall mumbled out.

"Oh you better be, if you are not in the car out front with Harry and Zayn in the next thirty seconds I will considered not throwing over my shoulder and doing so." Liam said angrily.

"Yes sir. I'll be waiting for you." Niall said quickly already walking toward the entrance of the club.

"Now you listen here. I know he probably didn't tell you but do not touch what is ours, understand. I hold deep pride in my boyfriends and I don't want idiots like you trying to steel my perfect guys away from me." Liam said

"Consider this as a warning. I could easily punch you so hard you teeth will fall out, but I don't want to make a seen. Scurry along and leave us be. The next time someone like you want to mess with us and take away one of ours you will not be please with the finishing results. Understand?" Louis continued glaring at the mystery man they figured was named Jake.

"Whatever, you're all crazy. I wasn't here to get in this shit. Take you blond and leave like I care. I just wanted someone to fool around with tonight. I don't want a fucking intervention with guys thinking that they are better than me." Jake said

"We are better than you and way more capable of pleasing what's our. Be on your way before I hurt you accidentally." Liam finished talking, grabbed Louis' hand and walked with him to the front door of the club to meet with the others.

Arriving near the car they saw Zayn and Harry giving Niall the silent treatment while he was trying to apologize.

"Come on babe nothing happened it was shameless flirting after all, just to have some fun." Niall said desperately trying to make his boyfriends talk to him.

"I wanted to be next to you all night. Cherishing your body and making you squirm in pleasure. You just wanted to be a naughty boy didn't you. You just wanted someone's attention that wasn't ours. You wanted someone different for the night that's why you weren't with us dancing. How do think that makes me feel. Seeing the boy I love flirting with someone else. You know I get jealous like with the rest of the group. It was a clear insult to the care we give you and you deserve to be punished." Harry said looking Niall directly in his wide blue teary eyes.

"So tonight, we will play with body but not the kind you expected. Right boys?" Zayn said turning to his other boyfriends surrounding the blond. 

The car arrived soon after the boys started making their agreements known.

Liam roughly took Niall by the back of the neck, enough to leave small bruises the size of his fingers around the column of his throat, and lead his roughly into the back of the car while the other boys pilled in after. 

"If it gets to much, you know the safe words we usually have in these kinds of situation." Louis asked

It's been about six years they have been together and with all their sexual experience and life experiences spent together, the boys found ways to easily deal with situations like these. It would be missing an anniversary, being extremely late to an important event or disrespecting one of them they would take action in a sexual way. So they knew how to function on these situation. They know that if things started to be to much they could use their safe word and not be jugdes if they use it. They know that whoever would fully take what the boyfriends impose on them for their pleasure and peace of mind.

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"So when we get home you will go upstairs get undressed while we prepare things for the night." Zayn said

"Yes, certainly."

"Will you be a good boy for us. Take your punishment like a good cock slut." Harry asked

Niall nodded quickly his throat clogging with emotions. He hopped he could please his boys and desperately wanted their approval. Not that he regretted his conversation with Jake tonight but he honestly didn't want to bring him to bed. Niall was honestly pleased with his four boyfriends and wanted no one more.

"Words pet, use your words." Harry said

"Yes sir, sorry, I'm going to take whatever you are going to give me."

 

"We're coming closer to our home so get ready to go upstairs and get undressed. Spread out on the bed." Liam said to Niall when the car arrived in their driveway. The boys got out of the black Range Rover and walked fast to the front door.

"Thanks for the drive John, here's some cash. Go treat yourself " Zayn said to the driver giving him some money. John thanked him but refused the money stating it was in his job description and he was well payed after all, but taking the money when Zayn mentioned that usually their conversation was more private which today they didn't seem to mind if he heard. 

\-----

Zayn joined his boyfriends in their shared room and saw Louis and Harry strapping Niall to their bed with their handcuffs.

"Now who want to please us now. All pliant for us wanting to serve us. You ready for you punishment slut." Liam said 

"Yes Sir, yes-yeah, please" Niall pleaded

 

"Here take this in and stay still." Harry said approaching Niall with lubed fingers and prepping him to stick a vibrator in his whole.

Niall release a moan and started to move his hips wanting friction on his dick. 

"No, you stay down. Bad boys don't get to feel pleasure inflicted by us. Not for another few hours Niall, you just had to not make us jealous pet." Louis said

"Please, please, please."

"What are you pleading for cock slut. Want someone to fill your wholes."

"Yes, sir please, in my mouth for me, fill me up. Plea-please." 

With the pleads continuously coming from Niall, Liam decided to shut him up by putting his dick in his mouth. He slowly started to fuck in and out of the warm heat when the other boys saw Niall's dick leaking.

"Oh our whore here gets pleasure getting used doesn't he boys." Harry asked

"To bad you can't come until all of us had. I guess we'll just have to fix that problem then." As Louis said this Zayn approached Niall and put a cock ring around his dick to keep him from cumming. The boys knew Niall wasn't in the right mental state to hold himself from doing it himself so they were doing this as a favour.

Liam release some more deep grunts before announcing his need to blow his load and decided to cum all over Niall's face. 

"Oh pet, won't you look good at the end of the night with all out cum covering your face and body. Make daddy proud and keep pleasuring us like you just did to me." Liam said giving Niall a rough kissed on his abused lips and climbed of the bed as Zayn replaced him and entered his cock in Niall's mouth.

"I think you are ready to be filled in your other whole, right slut. That vibrator is not doing you good like your boyfriends can I'm certain. Let's change that now babe." Louis said approaching Niall and replacing the plastic dick by his own and started rapidly fucking the Irish lad. 

"Harry come join me I'm sure Niall can stretch a little bit more to accommodate you with me." Louis said. Harry approached the bed and lubbed his cock quickly entering the whimpering boy underneath him. 

Niall was moaning like a porn star and didn't seem to have a care in the world. His boyfriends pleasuring themselves on his body while he was helpless turned him on more. Bering defenceless but knowing his boyfriends would stop if he felt one hint of discomfort. He couldn't help but soak in the feeling of being used and giving pleasure, ignoring his sensitive untouched penis that made him more desperate to please. If my dick can be touched right now I'm happy it's because of my boyfriend and not a random guy at the club. Niall couldn't help but think.

"You're all ours Niall. No one else's. Know that by now and live by it okay?" Niall released a deep moan when Liam said this in his ear. Liam was enjoying the scene from afar since he already reached his release. Not that he wasn't turned on since his dick grew back to its full hardness seeing his boyfriend getting used. " Think about us using you like this, think about us kissing every inch of your body. Only think about us." 

Zayn still pounding in and out of Niall's suctioning mouth announced he was close and came all over Niall's face like Liam did previously.

"Good boy." Zayn whispered to Niall giving him a long kiss on the lips.

Without anything in his mouth, Niall's moans were accentuated. His deep whimpering sounds were heard clearly and not muffled by an obstacle.

Louis announced he was close followed quickly by Harry. As Liam requested when close to releasing they gave some last thrusts inside the trapped blond and came directly in his face over the residues of their boyfriends previous activities. 

"Now you won't think of anyone but us for a long time pet."

Niall nodded quickly looking at the four pairs of eyes looking down at him while he twitched and squirmed in tense pleasure on their bed. "Yes, yes only you. Always only you guys for me." Niall rasped out.

"You were such a good boy taking what we offered you." Louis said stocking up and down Niall's torso which made the blond twitch more.

"Yeah, took us both like a good cock slut and you enjoyed it so much seeing your leaking dick flowing like this." Harry said cheekily slowly tracing Niall's vein on his penis. This action making Niall release low whimpers.

"So good for us, only us." Zayn said slowly taking Niall's right nipple in his mouth bitting it lightly.

"And being a good boy makes you get your release. Be grateful boy." Liam said taking Niall's cock ring of quickly and putting his hot mouth over Niall's dick to let the cum out of his desperate boyfriend. 

Niall screamed in pleasure making the boys smirk down at him. Niall breathed heavily after cumming in Liam's mouth. His chest was heaving up and down quickly while the others started to detach him from his restraints.

"I'm so sorry about tonigh. I sadly knew how jealous and possessive you are but continue doing things like this. It's just fun sometimes to start conversation with someone new. I love you guys from the bottom of my heart and wouldn't change were I am now."

"We love you too Niall. Just don't flirt with anyone while we're around. Specially on your birthday when it was our job to give you maximum pleasure and praise the whole day." Liam said giving a quick kiss to Niall's bruised and used lips.

"I couldn't dream of a better birthday night." Niall said "Pleasuring you four and coming like that can disorient the best. Thank you for an amazing day."

 

\-----

Niall woke up the next morning limping down the stairs to find his four boyfriend waiting for him sitting at the dining room table. He savoured the feeling of being surrounded by people he loved and eating great food.


End file.
